Snow Bridge: chapter 16
by Liz Iz Lipz
Summary: This is for kingdoms Oathkeeper, "Snow Bridge" chapter 16. "Atticus!" Hikaru fumed, "Just let Kyoya fix it!" She insisted. Attius scolded her. Pleas read and review.


**Hello, this is inspired by Kingdoms Othakeeper's story "Snow bridge" When I read her story about when Atticus broke the Xbox I couldn't stop my self from writing this ^^!**

**This is chapter 16, from her story!**

**Pleas go read her story, it's so amazing!**

**I even asked her if I can use her occ, she said yes :D**

**SO PLEAS THANK HER ^^**

* * *

Kyoya frowned, pausing with one of his hands on the doorknob to his girlfriends house. His other hand was reaching to pull Nagi, the small purple haird girl.

Then he went about to remove the key that Hikaru had given him just before he went to set up third date

As Kyoya tried to listen to what the two adults were fighting about, he carefully placed his hand on Nagi's mouth and shushed her. Then placed his ear on the door.

He sighed. He had had hopes that her son wouldn't find it wired that he's taking her out, even tho he knew everything. But he still hoped that he wouldn't be lurking and hurting there date.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he pressed his ear to the door, then grabbed Nagi up, he knocked the door slowly and heard more words.

"Atticus!" Hikaru fumed, "Just let Kyoya fix it!" She insisted. Attius scolded her, then smiled.

"Yes, I will ask the know-it-all!" He said exhaling. He then started to poke his tools around in his Xbox, while Hikaru gave him a worried look.

"You'll hurt yourself!" She worried, pulling on her boots to tighten them. Atticus snorted,

"Yeah, but I'd rather hurt myself and not get help from the beast." He whispered to himself, although loud enough for Hikaru to hear.

"Kyoya knows a lot about the technology, just let him help you!" She insisted, throwing her hands in the air, causing Atticus to cover his head. Once he noticed what it was she was doing, he resumed his poking of the inside of the Xbox.

Hikaru smiled to herself,

"Atticus you're so stubborn, just like him!" She smiled, feeling proud.

"Don't get ideas, I might allow you to date him, but I don't want him as my dad." Atticus stated, looking her straight in the eye. Hikaru sighed.

"But he'll make a good father," she replied, ruffling his hair. Atticus dropped his tools, and just stared at the Xbox, sighing in resignation.

"Whatever." He resumed picking and playing with the Xbox. Atticus then stuck the tool inside the machine, causing a little electricity to spark. Hiakru pulled out a throw pillow and covered her face. Atticus merely continued poking it stubbornly.

Hikaru giggled, "You're gonna get hurt!" she warned him, Atticus snorted, _And you're probably gonna get cheated on, _he thought rudely.

Hikaru sighed, giving up, she went back right next to him. "Ok show me, let me help you." Atticus smiled warmly at her then scooted over for her to sit next to him all buckled up just like him.

"Ok well I was playing with it, but then it just blacked out." He explained, Hikaru nodded.

"I have a diagnosis." She announced lifting her hand in the air, Atticus stopped poking then looked at her sceptically.

"We could call Kyoya." she suggested. Atticus then pouted,

"I said I don't need his help." He resumed poking, but Hikaru pulled his hands out.

"Come on Atti, you know I love you." She said, caressing his hands softly. "And I also love Kyoya." She said while looking deep in his eyes.

"Trust me." He said, "I don't mind you dating, but I won't fall over for him. I'm going to see how he treats you, and then I'll judge him." He added, "Then I might ask for his help."

Hikaru suppressed a laugh and kissed him on the cheek. Just then they were both interrupted by a faint knocking.

Atticus looked at Hikaru, then went back to poking his Xbox, Hikaru sighed, she got up and opened the door.

She was greeted by Nagi and Kyoya.

"Hey, everything's ready, just let me know when you wanna go and I'll take you." Kyoya said while letting Nagi go running to Atticus.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked Atticus.

Atticus turned around, looking him dead in the eye.

"Non ya!" He hollered, Kyoya sighed. 'Just this morning he was somewhat nice' Kyoya thought.

Hikaru sighed, giving Kyoyo the 'Please help him look'. Kyoya grunted and bent down to take off his boots. Once he knelt down to take his off, he noticed Hikaru wearing a different type of boots. He smirked.

"Nice heels, if you fall, don't expect me to catch you." He said over his shoulder as he walked towards Atticus. Once Kyoya reached Atticus he placed a hand on the Xbox. In mere seconds it blew up.

Kyoya wasn't harmed at all, but the same couldn't be said for Atticus. His whole hair was blown up, with his face completely covered in black. His hair also had a few black spots here and there.

"Looks like it broke" Kyoya said.

"Thank god we have you to point the obvious, caption obvious." Atticus commented.

"Very funny, but what happened?" Kyoya asked.

Hikaru came in the picture, "Atticus was playing with his xbox, but claimed it stopped in the middle, so he tried to _fix_ it." She said laughing as she saw her adoptive son scowl at him self.

"Well, throw that in the trash and I'll by you a working, _cord-less Xbo_x."

At that statement, the two adults looked up at him.

"Huh?" They both asked in unison.

Smirking, Kyoya pointed to the cord. Where the xbox cored layer motionless

"I swear you did this!" Atticus rushed to conclusions, then smashed his hand together. "Mom, dump him, he's hurting my belongings."

Sighting Hikaru then stood up, "meet me at the car, I have to do something." Nodding Hikaru went out.

"Look, Atticus, throw that and I'll buy you one soon. and here are your tickets with Nagi." nodding Atticus held onto the tickets.

"Go now and I promise I'll get you it first thing in the morning." Feeling his boost go up, Atticus ran over to his room.

just before Kyoya left the place, he went behind the tv then he un-plugged it.

"let's see how he reacts to this one." Laughing evilly he went out with out a sound. Hoping to hear from his girlfriends son soon.

* * *

**Haha! I know! Shes so awesome! Thank you so much for letting me do this Fate! Your the Best!**

**Again, this story belongs to Kingdoms oathkeeper, but I just changed it a little since I was thinking I could do more into it. Anyways, pleas go read her story! She's so awesome!**

**Again, Thank you so much fate, remember, I took this out of your story "Snow Bridge" chapter 16!**

**Anyways, if you guys like what I do, I'll ask Kingdoms Oathkeeper if I could do ire into her story. Y'know change and add stuff.. But that's only if she would let me ^^.. I don't want to sound two mean.**

**So pleas review now!**


End file.
